Drionus
Drionus, the realm of Man, and the centerpoint of the stories and articles located in this archive, is a land of magical creatures, elves, dwarves, and no small amount of mystery. Continents Drionus, though large, features only one landmass which can technically be considered a continent, and the borderlands on the edges of Drionus, though not the original birthplace of man, are referred to as "the Mainland." Anvil - Anvil is the central continent of Drionus, so-named for it's similarity in shape to an anvil, albeit deformed. Many religious texts speak of a god, upon finishing the creation of Drionus, setting his forge to rest in the center of the sea. While this can be brushed off as fiction, there is a significant presence of the phrase throughout most early culture's history, and that cannot be passed off as coincidence. In the centuries passing creation, cartographers mapping the land found it was very much like an anvil, with the northeastern corner coming to a tip in the form of Anvilpoint Peninsula. The western and northwestern coast of Anvil have, since before the formation of the First Empire by Daniel Sorga, been "shattered" into archipelagos and islands. This feature even extends to the West Vale and the western coast of the Whitelands. Many texts attribute this to "Godfall," an event recorded by near every kingdom in Drionus, where it is said that Kranin cast a false god out of Eternity, and he fell to the sea, landing on Atlea, a continent betwixt Anvil and the West Vale. More on that below. Anvil has fertile farmlands and dense forests in the far south, with Watcher's Peak looming over the valleys. In central Anvil can be seen the deforested remains of many woodlands, grassy plains and an abundance of towns. In the north are windy highlands, much like those in the southern Whitelands, and in the west is the Crystal Coast and it's archipelagos. To the east is the Gray Coast, and the Dead Farms. Anvil is the seat of the Sovereignty, and home to Divine's Peak, the tallest mountain in Drionus. Atlea - Atlea was a continent lying between the West Vale and Anvil, rich in Atlas crystals and gems of other kinds. It was rich and prosperous, until Godfall occurred, and the continent was shattered, and it sank to the ocean floor. This was an event felt across the whole western realm, as Anvil's west coast, the east coast of the West Vale, and the southwest coast of the Whitelands were all shattered. Tidal waves barraged these coasts, but for Anvil it turned out to be prosperous, as these waves carried with them the Atlas gems from Atlea, depositing them along the west coast of Anvil. This gave it the name "the Crystal Coast," as the beach glittered with precious gems, and one could walk along it and pick up the jewels. This would have caused a pricedrop of the gems, as every commoner in west Anvil would have his own collection, but a band of merchants and nobles quarantined the area and monopolized the jewels, giving rise to the Dravoldian Trade Empire. Atlea was a prosperous continent, though barely half Anvil's size. It was home to rich peoples, with a beautiful landscape. Texts speak of it having "blue fields of grass dotted with strokes of lavender, with forests of cyan." Now, all that remains of Atlea is Skull Cove, the jagged, barren, lifeless, rocky island remnants of the continent, arranged in a sadistically ironic skull shape. The only people living there now are pirates, through and through.